Today, telephone subscribers need to interact with a telephone service provider's service representative to order new features or change existing ones. The addition, modification, activation or de-activation of features, when not performed through a service representative, often requires elaborate user interface actions which are difficult to remember (particularly when infrequently used) and difficult to verify. For example, for a customer to turn on the "call forward" feature, he/she needs to key in *73, wait for a reorder tone, and then key in the forwarded-to number.